Timelord in Tenko
by Emily Jayne Zeale
Summary: TENKO AND DOCTOR WHO CROSSOVER (There was no option for Tenko in category): Romana finds herself in Tenko. Contains some mild language.


**TIMELORD IN TENKO****  
Emily Jayne Zeale**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

As I am sure that you are aware, this story is based on the 70's BBC program _Tenko_ as well as Doctor Who. _Tenko _is a series about a woman's Japanese Prisoner of War camp. I have tried to keep the story and the dialogue to be representative of the relevant setting and the TV show. Nothing written here is intended to be offensive and any comments that would now be seen to be racist or offensive are only used in the voice of character. Please bear in mind that at the time and place that this programme (and indeed story) is set. The views said in voice of character do not bear any reflection on the views of the writer.

I am also aware that this story is very badly written. I have not written for over a year, and I wrote this in the space of one day with no intention of making a brilliant piece of literature, just to have a bit of fun and get me back into the writing frame of mind.

Emily Jayne Zeale

**TIMELORD IN TENKO**

As the sound of the loud bell rumbled like thunder through the walls of the hut, groans of annoyance and complaints erupted in the room.

"Oh, bloody 'ell!" Blanche exclaimed in her loud, Cockney accent as she climbed out of her bed.

By the time the second bell sounded, the prisoners had already started to head outside, standing in lines to be counted by the guards. The heat of the early morning sun blazed down on the camp and the prisoners, who were red-faced with sunburn and exhausted as they stood. They bowed on command and stood motionless as the guards talked at them. Neither one of them paid attention to the words that were being said.

The gates of the prison suddenly opened after a short while of them standing. The assembly of prisoners was shortly dismissed and instructed to go to their daily duties, but for a few moments they all turned to observe the gates. A Japanese soldier entered the compound with a young woman marching ahead of him. She was tall and had long, light blonde hair. She walked with a strong, assertive step, confident yet clearly ignorant of her surroundings.

A guard pushed one of the prisoners. "No stand! Work!" he yelled, his voice harsh and angry. Slowly, the gathered crowd of prisoners dispersed; Beatrice, the doctor, and Kate headed to the hospital bay to tend to the sick and wounded, and some others headed to various other buildings in the camp. Marion stood at a slight distance, watching the manor of the new arrival with curiosity. She was clearly new, probably lost and no older than many of the young women in this dreadful place.

* * *

"Good morning," the blonde woman greeted Commandant Sato as she approached him. She extended a hand in a polite yet slightly naive gesture. The Commandant did not accept the handshake. Instead, he simply glared at the woman as the guard nudged her from behind. He turned to walk towards his office and the guard pushed the woman to follow.

"My guard informs me that you were found walking around the forest," Sato said to her once they were inside his office.

"That is correct," The woman replied.

"And where are you from? How did you come to be on this island?"

"I suppose you could say I was… shipwrecked."

"Alone?"

The woman opened her mouth to speak, and then decided against it. "Only the Doctor and me."

"This Doctor is friend of yours?"

"He could be anywhere now…"

"And your name?"

"Oh, my name is Romanadvoratrolundar. Romana for short."

* * *

Marion sat down on a bed, sighing deeply.

"Still no news about this apparent newcomer?" she asked.

"Nah, it looks like Yamuchi's had her stuck in that office all day." Kate replied.

Marion frowned, gazing across the room thoughtfully while tapping lightly on her knee. "She looked clueless. Absolutely clueless… As if she didn't know where she was or what was going on."

Kate suddenly grinned, "Maybe she arrived on a ship? Sort of like how we got here…"

"Oh, tosh!" Rose exclaimed loudly as she inspected an insect bite that had appeared on her cheek with a mirror. "What are you expecting? A miracle shipwreck on the island with the allies on board?"

At that moment, the door swung open and in strode the new arrival with a very flustered expression on her face. Marion was the first person to stand up to greet her.

"Hello!" she said pleasantly, "my name is Marion. I'm the leader of the British here."

"How do you do? I am Romana."

"Oh, very well, thank you. Relatively speaking, of course." She sat back down on the foot of the bed, and gestured for Romana to sit down too. "I hope that Yamuchi wasn't too hard on you."

Romana shrugged. "He's a dreadful man, but he mostly just asked questions."

"We managed to find you a bed, in the corner." Kate informed Romana. She pointed to the other side of the room. "Sorry, it's a bit crowded but it was the only spare one as the person who was there was just taken to the medical bay."

Romana stood up. "I refuse to sleep here!"

Kate snorted. "It looks like you don't have much of a choice,"

"I do. The Doctor will be here soon, and he'll get us out of here."

"Jeez! She's worse than the Dutch!"

Marion cut in to the conversation, just as the door opened again and another few women walked in. "How did you get here? On this island, I mean?"

"You could say I was shipwrecked- the Doctor and I."

"Oh, tell us about it!" Kate groaned with a slightly sarcastic tone to her voice.

Marion glared at Kate, and then asked, "was there anyone else on board the boat when it landed here?"

"No, just the Doctor and I," Romana answered thoughtfully. "And it wasn't a boat. It was our space-time machine called the TARDIS."

"She's been 'round the nut house if you ask me!" Blanche yelled from the other side of the hut.

"Blanche!" Christina cried. She was standing near the door of the hut.

"What?" Blanche shrugged. She glared at Romana for a few seconds and then lay down.

* * *

The night passed very slowly and uncomfortably for Romana. The constant buzzing of mosquitoes flying around and the uncomfortable proximity and heat of the environment prevented her from sleeping; she was glad when the morning bell sounded. She was advised by Marion to keep her head down, obey the instructions from the guards and commandant to avoid punishment.

Blanche and Rose were digging near the fence later in the day, while Romana had agreed to help prepare food in the cook house.

"She appears to genuinely believe that she arrived here in a time machine." Rose commented.

"I think she's a raving lunatic." Blanche replied. "I wonder whether she told the Japs that, too."

"It wouldn't surprise me." Rose laughed slightly, and Blanche grinned.

Blanche hit the soil with her shovel, attempting to break the hard ground. She sighed and stopped for a moment.

"Shh… Do you hear that?" Rose asked. Blanche stopped digging for a moment, and shook her head after a few moments, until she did hear something. It was a soft whisper coming from behind them.

"Psst…"

Blanche turned around to see a tall man with curly hair standing at the other side of the fence. He appeared to be wearing a long, stripy scarf and was beckoning her to come to him. Blanche grabbed Rose and then pointed at the man.

"What the-" Rose started. Blanche looked around for the guards before striding towards the fence.

"Oh, hello Leela! Didn't expect to see you here!" he said in a loud, bold voice.

"Y' what?" Blanche replied, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"No, not Leela. But you do look very much like her. Jelly baby?" He held out a white paper bag towards her and grinned.

"What?" Blanche asked again, glancing at the bag, ignoring impatient whispers from Rose.

"Oh, it's just a friend I once knew. Have you seen Romana?" He took a small sweet from the bag that he had offered Blanche and ate it. Blanche's eyes widened and she suddenly grabbed the bag and ran back to the hut with it.

"Oh," the man said, looking completely shocked. "Oh well, there's plenty more in the TARDIS, I suppose."

Rose hesitated and then walked up to the fence.

"Ah, hello! Have you seen Romana?"

"Yes, she's here." Rose replied.

"Very good. That's very good indeed! I am the Doctor. I'm certain she would have mentioned me."

Rose nodded. She looked over her shoulder anxiously. "You should probably get out of sight; they'll probably shoot you if they see you here!" She warned. By the time that she looked back, the Doctor had vanished to somewhere behind some trees. She frowned, walking back to the spot where she and Blanche were previously digging.

* * *

"Do you now believe me about how the Doctor and I arrived here?" Romana asked when everyone had returned to the hut for the evening. "If you've met the Doctor, clearly the evidence suggests that my story is true?"

"One would assume so." Rose replied. "I just struggle to believe that time machines actually exist."

"If they did, why hasn't someone come back in time to stop the war before it happened?" Kate suggested.

"Hear, hear!" Rose agreed.

"That is forbidden!" Romana replied. "I'm not from your planet and meddling in the affairs of other planets to change time-streams is a criminal offence on Gallifrey."

"Does that mean that if you actually manage to get out of here, you can't take us with you?" Kate asked.

Romana frowned. "Unfortunately, yes. Anything that happens during this war is a fixed point. I can't change it. Even my presence here could put everyone in danger."

"Ha! We're already in enough of that!"

"You mean that we're just going to have to stay here until the war is over, the allies come for us, or we all drop?" Rose spat, "Well-"

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do."

"Can't you tell us one thing?" Marion asked, standing up.

Romana looked at her and nodded slightly.

"Will we all be alright? Will we win this godforsaken war? Actually, don't…" She sat back down again, not actually certain she wanted to know the answer in case it was bad.

"You'll be fine." Romana answered after a few moments of hesitation. "I suppose it can't hurt to say this, but you will win. And that's all I can say."

* * *

The Doctor was walking around the forest during the night. He had managed to repair the TARDIS engine that had caused them to crash. He had walked around the compound several times during the night and seen no obvious way in or out of the camp except for the main gates. The Doctor frowned and ate a jelly baby.

"I'm going to have to find a way into the camp myself." He said as he walked around the console room, pondering. He made his way into the TARDIS wardrobe and managed to find some uniform that resembled the uniform that was worn by the guards of the camp.

He made his way towards the camp in the dead of night. In the dim light, the guards opened the gates to let him into the compound.

"Thank you, old chaps!" he said, grinning. Almost a few moments after they'd closed the gate behind him, The Doctor was surrounded by the guards, all with their rifles aimed at him. He put his hands above his head, "surely there is no need for this irrational behaviour. I wish to speak to the person in charge of this camp."

One of the guards nodded and rushed to Commandant Sato's office. The Doctor took a step to follow him, but the others raised their guns so he stopped. It was only when the guard emerged out of the office and nodded that they allowed the Doctor to freely walk to the office.

"Thank you very much." He said, nodding at the guard. "I can't imagine I'll be here for very long."

The Commandant frowned when the Doctor entered the room. "What is your business here?" he asked.

"Oh, I've just come for a friend. I believe she is here and I want her released."

"Not possible. She is prisoner of Imperial Japanese Army. Release not possible."

"Yes, yes, I understand that perfectly well." The Doctor replied, "But this is quite a mistake, I assure you. She is not supposed to be here."

"This friend? I assume you are talking about," he looked at the list of names, "Romana? And you are the Doctor?"

"Quite correct."

"You wear Japanese Imperial Army uniform, yet you are not in fact Japanese?"

"No, no. I am not."

"Then this is a dishonour to our people."

"I am not from your planet. Your war does not concern us." The Doctor replied, slightly more angrily, "So kindly let my friend go and we shan't bother you again."

The Commandant frowned. "Not possible."

The Doctor pulled out a pocket watch from his pocket. "At least bring her here and we can discuss it."

* * *

Romana woke up to the sound of the hut door opening loudly. One of the guards stopped on entering the room and looked around before pulling her to her feet.

"Commandant. Come quick." He barked at her, and marched her to the Commandant's office.

"What is this about?" Romana asked, frowning.

She saw the Doctor immediately when she entered the room.

"Romana!" He exclaimed happily.

"Doctor!"

"I fixed the TARDIS engine, Romana." The Doctor told her, "Would you like a jelly baby?"

Romana shook her head.

The Doctor turned to the Commandant. "And you, old chap. Would you like a jelly baby?"

The Commandant did not respond; he was in an absent-minded daze.

"I don't think he can hear me. He's in a temporal hypnotic state. It'll pass, and he'll think that he had never met us when we leave."

Romana laughed. "Come on, then, Doctor. I think it's time we should get back to the TARDIS."

"Yes, yes indeed. Come along Romana."


End file.
